Gravity Falls Shipfics
by GravityFalls596
Summary: Inspired by a story I read. Read my warning inside before requesting a shipping! First chapter is LunaXDipper.
1. LunaXDipper

**I just loved the idea of one-shot shipfics. Don't hate. I just saw a story like that and liked it and thought, why not? It should become popular. By the way, Luna is my OC. I bet at least one person though I was going to ship Dipper with Luna Lovegood from Harry Potter. I wouldn't do that. It's too weird. But I bet Dipper also believes in Nargles. That'd be hilarious, Dipper and Luna hunting for Nargles! Also, if you request Pinecest, all you will get is a crappy one-shot. Also you should know what shippings I don't really like (Look on my profile). Cuz I probably won't do most of those. Depends how much I disapprove of it. Sadly they are some of the popular shippings among the fandom, like Dippica. Don't hate me for what shippings I support or don't support. I think I should like CandyDip and not like Dippica or Wipper without being judged. Everyone here has that right. Here we go with my LunaDip one-shot. Sorry that it's long.**

* * *

I loved plotting my revenge against Gideon with him; he was just so nice and understood every word I said. He once was an enemy, but I couldn't help but develop a crush on him. Sadly, he has a girlfriend, Candy Chiu. She is also a good friend of mine who once was an enemy. I don't want to interfere with either of their lives, since they're my friends. I never experienced true friendship until I met them and Mabel, Dipper's twin sister and Candy's best friend. It's not my fault that ever since my brother, Gideon of course, became that lovable physic kid in Gravity Falls whom everyone knew and loved, that my family forced me to be isolated in our basement. Ever since he became Lil Gideon, my family just saw right through me. Then, at one of his shows, Mabel, Dipper, and some guy who works at the Mystery Shack with them, showed up to see if Gideon was a fraud or not. Dipper was pretty skeptical, but Mabel seemed impressed. Gideon told me all about his widdle crush on Mabel after he saw her, and I thought, "Yeah. Like this girl is going to like him, the boy who looks like a shrunken old man." But then Gideon came home really mad and delirious one day. He said that Mabel's brother split him and Mabel apart. Like I said, he was delirious. Dipper didn't really do that. But I swore vengeance on the Pines twins. All I wanted was to get revenge on them. But when I actually saw Dipper, I fell in love. I wasn't sure what was happening, because I never experienced true happiness since Gideon was born. But I realized that Dipper was the source that'd help me survive my personal hell. (I mean my life felt like the place, of course. I didn't cuss, so don't say "Oooh!" very loudly like a 4 year old.) But I realized he was going out with Candy. That devastated me. I hated Dipper even more, but that's why I loved him. Have you ever experienced that feeling? Hating someone so much but you still love them madly. That's how I felt with Dipper. But one day, Gideon was being annoying, and I told him I was going to the good side. I wasn't going to let my 10-year-old brother treat me like a slave. He's done it since he was 3. He was always the child Dad favored. But Mom, on the other hand, is scared by Gideon's presence. So as long as Dad is around, he gets what he wants. My life was reckless and happy until one day when I was two. My mom went to the hospital, and I had a little brother now. Everyone thought Gideon was the cutest little thing ever. I threw a tantrum to show my disapproval of having a little sibling, but guess what? Dad told me I was acting immature and I'd get over it. Immature? I was a freaking two year old, they are _supposed _to get mad like that! I still throw tantrums and never got over the fact that I was ignored by almost my whole family and everyone in town since that git was born. So I figured Dipper was my missing puzzle piece, or maybe pieces, but I don't know what to do now. He has a girlfriend, who I get along with very well. Plus there's my poor excuse of a brother. He hates my guts now since 'I feel positive feelings toward the enemy'. Well, it's better than just being mean to people you barely know! I'd rather have friends with a mad brother than no friends and a happy brother. So you can tell why I wanted Dipper so badly. Imagine you are in a really long and dark cave, but finally you see a source of light that will guide you all the way to the right path. That's how I feel with Dipper. He is that source of light, but he's too stubborn to guide me.


	2. GideonXPacifica

**This was requested by Lil ol Gravity Falls. This was yet another story I wanted to change the rating of, since I will cuss on occasion.**

**Maddog: Don't rush me! I'm doing one at a time!**

* * *

I was thrown in jail today. All because I was trying to convince some cops to let Lil Gideon out of prison. It was worth it, though. "Let _him _out of prison? He committed massive fraud and lied to the whole town. Fat chance we'll let him out." one of the cops said after I begged. "Big deal, I did that too. Might as well throw me in a cell." I snapped. That's what they did. I ended up in the same cell as Gideon. "So, you are Pacifica Northwest? The girl that _hates Mabel Pines_?" he hissed. I rolled my eyes. "Yes, why is it a big deal?" I questioned. "Well, she would've been my future wife if it weren't for her stupid ass family..." Gideon growled, looking as if he wanted to punch the walls. "They are the reason I'm here. Mabel let them take me away." I knew how he felt. Mabel's just plain dumb (and a little bitch) and Dipper's related to her. "When I first met Mabel, she thought that she was better than me. But she knows that I'm the perfect one. And Dipper told me that my great-great-grandfather didn't found Gravity Falls. And then there's Stan, he said the Northwest family sucked." I said. "Oh yeah, Dipper and Stanford are just _the worst. _Dipper made me break up with Mabel, and Stan is just dumb. I always try to swindle the Mystery Shack away from him, which worked once, but he always has a plan to defeat me." he replied. So, for a while, we talked about our hatred for the Pines family. I know this might sound ridiculous, since he's 9 and I'm 12, but I actually have a little crush on him. I know it's really weird, but he was the only one who understood. I don't really care that he's 3 years younger, I only care that he's nice and understands me. No one does. It's not easy to find someone who can talk to you forever and actually know what the hell you're talking about. I figured that maybe prison wouldn't be that bad, having Gideon by my side. In my life, no matter what people think, I've never had true friends. Everyone was intimidated by me, and all I wanted was for them to see that I am not really that mean. Gideon warmed my heart and stole it. When it comes to love, your heart decides what to do. Not other people and what they think. All that matters is what _you _feel. So no matter the situation, there will always be a spot for that special person in your heart.


	3. Genderbent CandyDip!

**Random guest: I love that request. Here's a cookie for your awesomeness. *hands you cookie***

**Lil ol Gravity Falls: I'm not even much of a GideonXPacifica shipper, so thank you!**

**I. Need. Help. I have an urge to look up Pinecest photos, and an annoying voice in my head who I shall now call Luna (Luna Lovegood is an awesome character, alright?) is telling me to ship Pinecest. I know how insulting it is to Alex Hirsch and his twin sister, Ariel. I don't want to insult them since they are the Earth's awesomest people. (In a close tie with my best friend Alex from my school and my neighbor/other best friend, Mina) Is there a cure for this disease called shipping? OH WILL YOU SHUT UP LUNA! Sorry, Luna is giving me a hard time. Anyways, we shall start this Genderbent CandyDip one-shot! I might even make it a full story, cuz me likes it! By the way, Corey is the name of the genderbent Candy and Daniella is the genderbent Dipper. (And Mack is the gender-swapped Mabel) I'm making a gender-swapped version of The Hand that Rocks the Mabel since I loved this idea so much! THANK YOU RANDOM GUEST, I SALUTE YOU!  
**

* * *

I really wish this girl would notice me. Her name is Daniella Jade Pines, and she is the prettiest and smartest girl I've ever met. She has beautiful, brown, shoulder length hair, brown eyes that can put any guy under their spell, a blue and white trucker hat with a pine tree that looks even cuter on her head, a blue vest and orange shirt that makes it look like the newest trend (And ONLY when it's on her), a light blue skirt which makes her cute as a button, and Sperrys. Daniella is prettier than a guy like me could imagine. Plus to top it all up, she has the brains that you wouldn't normally find in a 12-year-old girl. She is perfect in every single aspect within her. But she has some problems that make it hard for me to win her over. Daniella has a crush on some guy who works with her at her part time job at the Mystery Shack, the place her great aunt lives and runs. Plus Daniella happens to be the sister of my best friend, Mack. I didn't ask for this... Someone help me now... I know how Dani feels about me. She thinks I am merely just a friend of Mack. If she could see me as a person, I'd be happy. Poor Dani is smart, but too naïve to realize that the guy she works with, Wendell Corduroy, doesn't return her feelings for her. But if she knew, she'd be crying forever. A beautiful and perfect girl like her should be happy that she has everything a girl could possibly want in herself. If she didn't think I was invisible and wasn't so hard to get, I think that one day she'll realize that we were meant to be. Daniella isn't a girl who's all about popularity or shopping, but instead, she cares more about other people. Mack always told me how many favors she did for him. Dani even sacrificed her chances with Wendell just so Mack can keep his pet pig, Waddles! Daniella is not popular and doesn't really act like the average girl does, but she is the girl who comes only once in a lifetime, who is perfect without even trying, unlike most girls I've ever met. Mainly looking at you, Ginny. You're just a wannabe. Oh, everyone who isn't Ginny, just so you know, Ginny is an obnoxious girl who claimed to be physic and got arrested. Ginny has a crush on Mack and once went out with him. (Face it, Ginerva Charlotte Gleeful, there's no way you can compete with Dani.) AND GINNY ALMOST KILLED DANI! So, basically, Dani is perfect, but hard to get. I'll just keep climbing till I reach the top. I won't let Mack or Wendell get in the way. (But I am a little worried how Mack would react.)


End file.
